reconnect lost love
by DarrenCrisssexygirlR5Family
Summary: I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. Summary: Its been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out . If you like what I wrote so far Please commit
1. Chapter 1

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: Its been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

Buffy are you up there? yelled Dawn. Yes Dawn am up here you can come up am just looking through this box that I have noticed we didnt unpack yet. Okay Buffy am on my up to see what box you are talking about because I believed that we unpacked all of them, yelled Dawn.

when Buffy opened that box and the first thing she found was a small black box and she opened it and she saw the ring that Angel gave her on her 17th birthday and tears started to fall down her face and with out knowing Dawn was watching her. Buffy what is wrong with you and why are you crying ? "say Dawn. Well Dawn you remember me telling you about Angel and that me and him were in love but we couldnt be together because it was not allowed "Buffy stated. Yes well the night I turned 17 me and Angel were after this demon that was sent to kill me and him and that there was no weapon that could kill him well this demon parts were being sent to Drusilla for a gift from Spike, well we got one of the boxes from one of spikes men and Angel was the only one who could go in hide it and that night we went to the docks and Angel and I were talking and he gave me my birthday gift and it was this ring and told me what the ring stands for. "What does the ring stand for Buffy"asked Dawn. Well Dawn the crown means loytan and the hands mean friendship and the heart means love and when you have the heart pointing in that means you are with someone and if the heart is pointing out that means you are not taken, "says Buffy.  
Wow Buffy that is a really nice ring and by the look on your face i take it you havent seen it in a while"stated Dawn.

Your right Dawn I haven't seen it in 5 years I wondered why I am finding it now because its wierd I taught I put at Angels house when I had to kill him"say Buffy. I don't know maybe you should try and find out what all this means because there has to be a reason why it is resufing now after all these years and why you fault you had to come up and look at this box"stated Dawn. You are right Dawn am going to see what all this means because now its got me thinking that the power of being are up to something and I just don't know what it means since we went to war in Sunnydale a few years back. Well Buffy maybe you need to call WIllow and see what she thinks and see if she can sense anything from this ring or anything"stated Dawn.

Willow:Buffy what is so important that you had to call me so late at night?  
Buffy: Sorry Willow I need you to do a spell for me to see what am just now finding the ring that Angel gave me on my 17th birthday.  
Willow:Whoa wait a mintue you find the ring?  
Buffy: Yes I found the ring this evening me and Dawn were unpacking the last box and that is when I found it.  
Willow: well than that would explains why I have been feeling something is going to happen and its going to bring us to a place that none of us even knows how to handle right now since you have not been the slayer in years.  
Buffy: what do you mean by that Willow because now you got me worryed am I to be looking for Angel? Because I don't even know where he is or if he is still around anymore since there war has ended.  
Willow: Buffy lets meet in the morning and see what we can found out what we can to see if we can find Angel I will google it tonight and see what I can find.  
Buffy: That would be great because I really want to know why am finding this ring now since I left it in Angel's place so many years ago and how I got it back with my stuff.  
Willow: OKay Buffy I will call you if I found anything.

Dawn are you in bed yet" asked Buffy am in the living room reading this book I also found in that box that we found that ring in . OKay Dawn am going to call Giles and talk with him and see what he can tell me about all of this and get his advice on it .

GIles: Hi Buffy how are you doing honey?  
Buffy: I am doing good Giles and how are you doing ?  
GIles: Am doing alright, so what are you still up this early in the morning ? Did something happen to you or Dawn?  
Buffy: No GIles we are doing good , The reason why am calling you is because I found something that I don't know why I have it.  
Giles: Okoay Buffy start from the begining and lets see what we can come up with.  
Buffy: Me and Dawn were unpacking a box where I found a small black box with the ring that Angel gave me on my 17th birthday and which I left at his place after I killed him and now I have found it and don't know how I got it back, Because the last place I left it was at his place the day I got back from LA.  
Giles: Well Buffy that is something because for you to found it now after 5 years that has to be a reason why and so I will do some checking my self into it and see what I can found out about it.  
Buffy : That would be great as well because I called willow and she is going to see her self as well. But she asked me if I have talked to Angel in a while.  
Giles: So have you talked to Angel?  
Buffy: No I havent talked to Angel in god knows when . I think the last time I talk to Angel is when we were fighting the last war and Spike got the neckless that helped kill all those demons.  
Giles: Well Buffy maybe its the power of beings trying to get you to find out where Angel is he might be needing you or something who really knows with the power of beings.  
Buffy: Well I well see what I can found out Willow is going to google Angel and see if anything comes up and she will let me know .  
GIles: Okay well I will do the same until than see what you can found out your self and let us know what you find out .  
Buffy: Okay Giles thank you and we miss you and stay safe.  
GIles: I miss you all to and stay safe your selfs.

In LA ANgel and Gunn are in the old office checking to see if it was still safe to live in since there old office is no more there. Angel I have this wierd feeling that something is trying to reach you about something and I am not sure what it is that is looking for you but its trying to found you"Stated Gunn..  
Well Gunn am not sure what that could be since there is nothing left with the demons and vampires right now, THan all of a sudden angel said Angel you havent said that name in years I wonder why would would say it now "Said GUnn. I am not sure my self all I know is that I have been thinking about her and I . I what Angel says Gunn. Angel was holding a ring that he was wearing when he admited that he loved Buffy for the first time and wonder where that ring came from because he hadnt seen it in over 5 years .  
ANgel maybe you should see if the power of beings know anything about this because if you are feeling this than were ever Buffy is she is feeling it as well and if I know Buffy she is has her scooby friends trying to find answers"stated Gunn. You are right Gunn I will see what the power of beings has to say about this.

Back in London Buffy and Dawn were looking through the other stuff that was in that box to see what else they could find as clue to why this is happening now after 5 years. "BUFFY look what I just found its a username and password for a chat room which I have never heard of maybe you should log in and see what name comes on that is another clue"said Dawn alright Dawn lets go to my room where my laptop is and see what happens.

ANGEL I just found this pice of paper with a username and password for a chat room and I think you should check it out and see what happens it might be a clue to why this is happening to you stated Gunn. ALright Gunn let me found out .

Welcome to the reconnect :

Chat room One:  
Lonely_slayer Lonelysoul_LA

OKay Gunn here goes nothing lets see what happens now that am in this chat room .Back in London BUffy just signed into the chat room and notice that there was one other person in the chat room named Lonelysoul_LA .Buffy chat and see what this person has to say "stated here goes nothing.

Lonely_slayer: Hello Lonelysoul_LA: Hello , do you know why we are here for?  
Lonely_slayer: I am not sure my self all I know is that I found this pice of paper with user name and password and I login into it to see what happens.  
Lonelysoul_LA: That is wierd I found a pice of paper with a user name and password and I login it as well and here we are.  
Lonely_slayer: your screename name it looks like I know it are you from LA ?  
Lonelysoul_LA: Yes am from LA , are you a slayer?  
Lonely_slayer: Yes am a slayer I have been for a long time.  
Lonelysoul_LA: I know one slayer but I havent talked to her in 5 years when I left her to move to LA to start my own business and we got into a big fight and I havent talked to her since.  
"Buffy he is talking about you that has to be Angel you need to ask him if that is him to be sure"stated Dawn. You are right Dawn that does sound like ANgel and if it is than maybe we can found out why this is happening now after all these years.

Lonelysoul_LA: are you there?  
Lonely_slayer: Yes sorry I have to ask you a question if that is alright?  
Lonelysoul_LA: sure that is fine.  
Lonely_slayer: is this Angel am talking to ?

ANgel who is that person they know you by name "Stated Gunn. I don't know it could be anyone but amm going to answer than am going to ask who am talking to real name and see what happens.

Lonelysoul_LA: Yes my name is ANgel and may I ask what your real name is ?

Omg Buffy its angel could it really be him? I dont know but before you tell him your name ask him something only he would know like personal that only you and him know about each other."said Dawn. Good idea Dawn Say Buffy.

Lonely_slayer: if this is really ANgel than I need to ask you more thing before I say who I am to make sure it is really Angel.. My question is if you are angel, What or who have you loved since you could remember?

Lonelysoul_LA: Okay I can do that the one person that I have truely loved since I can remember is a girl named Buffy anne Summers from Sunnydale CA.

Omg BUffy it is really Angel now tell him its you .Okay Dawn

Lonely_slayer: Okay you are the Angel and my name is Buffy your BUffy !

Wow ANgel could it be really Buffy "Says Gunn. I don't know I could ask her something only she knows than I can be sure .

Lonelysoul_LA: Okay if you are the real Buffy than tell me what I got you on your 17th birthday before I turned evil.  
Loney_Slayer: Okay you gave me a ring that is a irish wedding ring .

Angel is it Buffy really Buffy asked Gunn. Yes its really Buffy now I can found out what the hell is going on and why this is happening now after 5 years.

Lonelysoul_LA: Buffy I can't believe its really its really you . God I have missed you . I need to know what is happening because I found my ring that I was wearing the day I gave you yours on your birthday and I havent seen it since you killed me and I went to hell and when I came back it was gone.

Lonely_Slayer: Angel that is to wierd because I just found my ring that you gave me in a small black box and all i remember is bring your ring back to your place and laying it on the floor where I had to kill you and me and Dawn were going through some boxes and when I looked into the box I found the ring and I am not sure how it got there and now I have this feeling I was to found it after all these years but why now is the question . I called GIles and WIllow to see if they could help me found out but I havent heard anything yet .

Lonelysoul_LA: Wow this is wierd that we both found our rings after all these years and is not sure why it is happening but Gunn thinks it might have something to do with the power of beings so I going there tonight to find out what is going on. BUt first I need to know where you are and how I can reach you so that way if I do find something out I can tell you. so we can figure out our next step.

Lonely_slayer: Well me and Dawn are in London and you can reach me at this number 555-555-555 when and if you find something out from the power of being.

Lonelysoul_LA: Okay thanks Buffy I will let you know something when I found out until than please be careful and keep safe for both of you.  
Lonely_Slayer: I will Thanks.  
Lonelysoul_LA and Lonely_slayer log out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

"Buffy are you going out tonight?"

"No Dawn I'm staying in to catch up on some much needed rest."

"Okay I'm going out with Kenny we are going to this new dance club that he knows about in town I will be home later in case you need me I will have my cell phone on me."

"Okay Dawn just is careful and stays close to Kenny so that way you both are not separated."

"Angel has you heard from the Scooby gang lately?"

"No I haven't heard anything from them why do you ask Gunn?"

"Because I have this weird feeling that something is wrong in London with one of them and I am not sure which one."

"I can try and reach Buffy and ask her about it, but normally if something is wrong with Buffy I can feel it in my body."

"Alright Angel but like I said you need to reach Buffy soon."

Lonelysoul_LA: Buffy when you get login please call me I need to talk with you about something's.

Lonely slayer: Hi Angel I'm here I just was not by my computer what is it that you need to talk to me about is there something wrong with you guys?

Lonelysoul_LA: Hi beloved Gunn said that he think something is wrong out there in London that he is getting a weird feeling that one of you are in trouble or something.

Lonely Slayer: Nothing is wrong Angel here Dawn went with Kenny to some new dance club and Willow is with her friend and am at home getting some much needed rest. I really do miss you Angel and wish I could see you.

Lonelysoul_LA : I know Buffy I miss you as well and wished I could see you too. But with things going bad here with all the trouble we are having with this one vampire trying to bring back the demon that can take people's souls I really can't go anywhere right now.

Lonely Slayer: Do you need any help with this trouble you are having in LA?

LonelySoul_LA: No Buffy we can handle it and besides I don't want you getting hurt which I know what you are going to say before you say it, you can handle yourself and that you are a big girl

Lonely_Slayer: You know me so well Angel. So I think I would like to come visit you if you will let me because I don't know what else to do anymore I need you and I need my best friend because am depressed and Dawn is growing up so fast . She is in college now and doing her own thing and I believe that she and Kenny are doing really well that they may be getting married soon. Then it is just going to be me her in this house.

Lonelysoul_LA: Baby I know that you are depressed because I can feel it and I want nothing more than to hold you right now but what can we do. As for Dawn she has a good big sister watching her and if you think that she is going to be alright for a while then I will come and get you so that you can come stay with me.

Lonely Slayer: Angel that is so great, I would love that. I will talk to Dawn about it tonight and get back to you about it. Oh Angel has you heard any more from the power of beings yet?

LonelySoul_LA: Yes I have talked to them and they said that they knew about the ring being put back into your box and that in time so will you.

Lonely Slayer: What does that mean I will know soon? Unless they think that our forbidden love is meant to be than we might just get our happy ending story of being too together again. Angel it is getting so much harder to stay away from you that its taking a little of me each day.

LonelySoul_LA: I know it is getting harder for you Buffy but we need to really talk about everything when we do see each other face to face. But I can tell you this one thing again Buffy , I have only loved one person in my whole life and that is you Buffy and with everything that I have done to try to get my life to be with you is worth it. You just have to trust me when I say we will be together again. I love you Buffy Ann Summers and please don't forget that.

Lonely Slayer: I love you too Angel, Well Dawn just got home I am going to have to go now but I will talk to you soon and try to be careful and not get hurt.

LonelySoul_LA: Okay Buffy say hello to Dawn for me and the rest of the Scooby Gang for me and Buffy I love you and be careful, Talk to you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

"Angel have you gotten anything else I need to do before I head out for the night?"

"No Gunn am good thanks you can go home I will see you in the morning have a good night and stay out of trouble."

"I always stay out of trouble Angel because I know how to take care of myself."

"Ring Angel Investigations how can I help you?"

"Angel how are you doing?"

"Hello Buffy am doing alright thanks and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great I was wondering if you had time to talk because I was needing to hear your voice and wanting to see you?"

"Buffy I have all the time in the world to talk to you, and as for seeing me I known sure how that is going to work with you in London and me in LA."

"Angel I'm not in London I'm outside your office because I knocked but no one answered so I called you."

"Wow Buffy I'm on my way now to let you in just give me a second to get to the door."

"Hi Angel"

"Hi Buffy you look great baby".

"So what brings you to LA and how long are you here to stay?"

"Well Angel I'm here for about 2 weeks I was needing some help with a demon that I'm not sure what it is and why he is here hunting me for."

"When did you see this demon Buffy?"

"I saw it in my dreams last night and the weird part is that it said that I needed to come and see you because you have information about why it wants me and needs me to be with you at this moment."

"That is wired Buffy because I had the same one last night and the only reason I can come up with is that it has to do with the ring I gave you on your 17th birthday."

"Angel maybe it's time we went to the power of being to find out what they know about this because if it has something to do with us they should know something."

"Maybe your right Buffy we can do that in the morning if that is alright with you because I am betting you want to get something to eat since you been on that plane and wanting to rest."

"Yes you are right Angel I'm hungry and do need to take a shower. I wanted to come by and see you before I went to the hotel to check in."

"Buffy you don't have to stay at a hotel we have lots of rooms her and when you get showered and rested maybe we can get you something to eat and talk. Because we haven't seen each other in a very long time since I came to Sunnydale to give you that necklace to help you with the final battle."

"Okay Angel I will stay here but how is everyone going to act when they see me in the morning. I don't want to make know one upset. Because I was told that you and Cordelia are really close now and I don't want to get in the way of that Angel. I know that we need to find out why the ring is bringing us together and why this demon wants me here with you now."

"Whoa wait a minute me and Cordelia is not together. Yes we are close because when I first came to LA I went to a party and she was there and then we got to talking and she help me get this company up and running along with the rest of the gang. Buffy you of all people should know that I have loved only person in my life and that is you. And no one is going to be upset with you being here because this is my building."

"Okay Angel I believe you I was just making sure and as for everything else we can talk about it later I just want to get my stuff upstairs and take a shower so I can eat something."

"Okay Buffy follow me and I will take you to your room so you can do what you need to do and the mean time what would you like to eat and I can order it and have it delivered here."

"Surprise me Angel. Because anything would be fine."

"Okay her you are Buffy I put in the room next to mine so I can be close in case you need me for anything."

"Thank you Angel I will see you in a few minutes"

"You're Welcome Buffy"

"Buffy I'm here. Angel is that you calling me?"

"Who are you and why are you her calling for me?"

"We are the power of beings and we need you to understand why you are here in LA."

"Okay why I'm I here for?"

"Angel and you have the most forbidden love this world has very seen with a vampire that truly loves a vampire slayer and we are sent her to see how much Angel and you truly love each other because with the ring that he gave you and Angel bit you and drank from you he has marked you for life which means no other vampire can touch you ever. How much has Angel told you about the ring he gave you Buffy?"

"To be honest Angel hasn't told me anything about the mark and what it means and about the meaning of the rings and why it was put back with me when I left it in his house when I killed Angel the first time. But why is it coming up now is the question I want to know?"

"The reason it's coming up now is because it is about time Angel tells you everything and stop hiding things from you. That is why we sent the demon after you so that way you would run to Angel for help and why we sent dreams to Angel about the demon as well so he knew it was time to come clean about everything."

"We did our part so we are leaving it up to Angel and you to find out what the real reason why you are here Buffy."

"Okay but what if Angel won't tell me why he is lying to me?"

God I hate it when the power of being does that.

"Buffy are you ready to eat now the food is here?"

"Yes I will be right down Angel."

**Buffy's thoughts to herself**

_I cannot believe why Angel would lie to me all these years and not tell me the truth about us. And why the power of being believes that there is a reason why Angel is not telling me what is really going on with why he gave me the ring to begin with. I knew back then that Angel was hiding something from me but I couldn't figure out what and now I'm really upset with him and if he don't tell me the truth this time I'm going to leave and never come back._

"Angel where are you at?"

"Right here Buffy in the kitchen I got your food."

"How was your shower Buffy? You were up there a long time."

"The power of being came to me while I was upstairs and I need to ask you something Angel and please tell me the truth about everything."

"Buffy I'm not sure what the power of being told you but I have told you everything and there is nothing is hiding from you."

"Well Angel first question I have to ask is what does it mean when a vampire drinks for a slayer? And what does the ring that you gave me on my 17th birthday really mean and why you gave it to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

Chapter 4

"Buffy when I drank from you is because you asked me to so you can save me from dying. And yes I have been hiding something from you because I knew that if I told you that once a vampire drinks or bits a human female they are marked as being there's for the rest of their lives. Which means no other vampire can touch them or bit them. And as for the ring that I gave you on your 17th birthday I was just letting all the vampires and demons that you are spoken for and that you are my wife."

"Angel what the hell gives you the right to keep this from me? I have always been honest with you about how I fault about you. The least you good of done was been truthful to me about being your wife when I accepted your ring as a gift."

"Buffy am really sorry I didn't tell you the truth about the ring in the first place. I guess I was worried you wouldn't take it if you knew that it was a wedding ring. I am not sure why the power of beings wanted me to tell you everything for."

"Angel how I'm I to trust you now if you just lied to me about this stuff and been keeping things from me. Is there anything else you are not telling me, which has happened between us?"

"There is one more thing Buffy but you need to sit down for this because I know if you are standing I know that you are going to hurt me for what I have done."

"Angel what have you done now to mess this relationship up after all these years?"

"Buffy you remember that day you came to see me after Thanksgiving and you wanted to know why I didn't say anything to you about me being there?"

"Angel we have a case."

"Gunn you and Wesley can handle this am in the middle of this issue with Buffy and I need to deal with this our I'm going to lose her for good or she may even send me back to hell if I don't finish up with her."

"Okay Angel I will keep you posted and I will call Wesley and let him know as well."

"Alright thank you Gunn and be safe."

"Sorry about that Buffy."

"Yes Angel I remember that day pretty well why do you ask?"

"Buffy you were with me a day and a half, We were talking and a demon came crashing through my office window and we went after the demon and when you said that you wanted to up into the sun light to see if the demon was out there somewhere, I ran into that demon and some of his blood mixed with mine and made me human and when I went to find you and walked into the Sunday light you saw me and we kissed. And talked and we finally made love again and we spent the night making love again. While you were sleeping I went after that demon again and you found me and we killed it. I went to the power of being and asked them to make me a vampire again."

"Angel I am not sure what to think about this right now I'm so pissed at you right now. I just want to go to bed."

"Buffy I'm really sorry."

"Save it Angel I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm going to bed. And Angel if you know what is good for you I wouldn't follow me."

"Buffy I love you please try and understand that. I was only trying to keep you safe and I knew that if I spent another night with you I might not want to turn back."

**Angel's POV**

_As I watched the woman I love walk away pissed off at me. I know that she may not be able to forgive me this time for taking away one of her memory's from her. I hate myself for hurting my baby like that and I don't know what I would do if I lose her for good this time. But I one thing I if she does for give me I will spend the rest of her life making it up to her and never keep nothing from her again if she will be will to start trusting me again. God Buffy Ann Summers I love you! I hope you will forgive for this._

"Angel we are back."

"How did it go Wesley and Gunn?"

"It went alright we got to the victim before the vampire could kill her."

"That is good, Thank you for going at this alone."

"Angel you alright? You look really upset right now."

"No Wesley I'm not alright I think I may lose Buffy this time. Because I have been hiding things from her for so long. The power of being brought her to me, because I needed to finally tell her the truth about everything."

"Angel where is Buffy now?"

"Buffy is upstairs she went to bed after I told her everything and she told me that if I followed her it wouldn't be a good outcome."

"Angel how long have you been keeping this from Buffy?"

**Buffy's POV**

_How can Angel keep this from me? I can I ever forgive him for this. Taking my memory away from me. I knew something fault off when I went back to Sunnydale that weekend after seeing my dad. I'm not sure how I can give Angel for this. I will rest on it maybe in the morning I will find an answer about how to deal with this news that Angel just gave me._

"Wesley has been keeping this from Buffy for almost two years now and when she found the ring I gave her on her 17th birthday, she knew that she gave it back to me when she sent me to hell and I came back and landed on it. I thought I lost it and it turns out she had this whole time and didn't even know it."

"Angel if I know Buffy I would give her tonight to take in everything that you told her. Because you two have what they call a forbidden love and she will come back to you and she will forgive you in time. You just have to give her space and let her come to you."

"Wesley I will give her all the time in the world because I really love her and I need her. Just as much as she needs me."

"Good I'm glad that you do care for her Angel and I hope things will work out for you and Buffy. I'm going to head home now but if you need me just give me a call."

"Thank you for listening and giving me advice Wesley and you have a good night and I will see you in the morning."

I hope that everyone is enjoying this chapter I have been trying to come up with a good way to show that if you truly love someone they will come back to each other. In which case Angel and Buffy will always love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

Chapter 5

Good morning Angel how was your night?

It was good thank you for asking Wesley.

Did you get any sleep at all Angel? Because you look like you haven't.

I tried to get some rest but I couldn't so I went down to my office and was doing some research on mine and Buffy's case with the power of beings.

Has Buffy come down yet this morning?

No not yet I am hoping to see her sometime this morning.

Angel all I can say if the power of being has you two here together for some reason and when it is time everything will come to light.

In the meantime Wesley I need to get things ready to start the morning right. By getting some coffee on and make something for Buffy to eat when she does come down. Because If I know Buffy she is going to want some coffee.

Okay Angel I'm going to go and see Gunn and see what he is up to and also go and see the women and see what they are up to. I will talk to you later.

Okay Wesley talk to you later and if you need me I will be around if am not in a fight again with Buffy over everything that was said last night between us.

Like I said before Angel let her come to you when she is ready.

I know Wesley.

"Good morning Wesley."

Good morning Buffy how did you sleep last night?

I slept off and on most of the night, but woke up this morning with a really bad head ace came down to see if you all had anything for it? That I can take.

Yea we have something for it I will go and get you some right now.

Thank you Welsey.

Your welcome Buffy I'll be right back.

Hi Buffy would you like some coffee and something to eat?

I'm good Thank you Angel but I'm not hungry right now I just want to take something for this head ace and go lay back down. Unless you are ready for around two of our fight.

No Buffy that will be alright, I think when you are ready you will find me and want to talk about everything that was said last night.

Angel first off you did the talking last night and secondly I have been thinking and after we found out what the power of beings is trying to get us to talk about I'm going to be leaving because every time I'm around you I hurt really bad and I don't know why and that could be why the power of beings are trying to make us work things out because they have plans for us.

Buffy I was thinking that as well, but there is one problem with that. The power of beings only does things they know will work out in the end. I really don't want to see you go Buffy because you are my heart and soul and I love you.

Angel you don't can stand here and tell me that you love me and then hurt me and want me to understand why you have lied to me for over a year now. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO ANGEL!

Buffy please let's go upstairs and talk about this when I don't have my gang watching us fight right now about our feelings for each other because they have work to do.

Angel I'm just going to leave and head back to London and this will be over with, because I can't handle this right now.

Buffy are you alright?

Wesley I need help in here now.

Angel what happen?

I don't know one minute Buffy was talking and the next she was laying on the floor.

Okay let's get her up to her room and check her out there.

So Wesley what do you think happened?

Angel I'm not sure I can answer that because I'm thinking this has something to do with the power of being and I think you need to go see them right now.

Why have you come warrior?

I want to know why you have brought Buffy back into my life again and what is it that we need to be working out?

I think you know that warrior, because it is you that needs to face up to what you have known for so long about what you want out of your time on this earth.

What I want is to know why am fighting with Buffy and why now?

The only thing we can say is until you figure that out then the longer you and Buffy will be like this trying to work out our relationship.

Why is this so important to you all that we work this relationship out?

Let us ask you something, who do you really love and why?

I have only loved one person in my life time and you all know who that is. So why ask that question to me?

You didn't answer our question, who do you love warrior?

I love Buffy Ann Summers that is who I love; I have loved her all my life. But how can I be with her when I'm a vampire and she is the world slayer?

Warrior you know what you have to do to make her your own.

No I can't make her one of us. Because she does better not know that I have to turn her into a vampire so we can be together. I won't accept that.

Warrior you know what you have to do because it's the only way she can stay alive now. Your one true love is dying why you think she is having head aces right now it's not because of her.

So are you saying that I'm the one that is doing this to Buffy?

I believe the warrior has just figured out what he has to do.

Wait there is one more thing I need to ask, is this why she got the ring back I gave her on her 17th birthday?

Yes that is correct she needs to know that the ring is the key for you and you're beloved to be together. Now go we are done here.

Wesley any word on how Buffy is doing?

Angel she is awake now calling for you, but I would be careful she is on guard right now because of the dream she had while she was out.

Okay Wesley thank you.

Did you talk to the power of being about what is going on with Buffy?

Yes I did and I'm going to go and talk to Buffy about it right now.

Okay good luck and if you need me just yell and I will be on my way.

Buffy are you a wake?

Yes Angel I'm awake you can come in I won't hurt you.

How are you feeling Buffy?

I'm alright Angel, Wesley said you went to the power of being while I was out, what did they say about why I'm here.

Yes I did and they told me that I have known all along what you were doing here and why the ring was brought back to you.

And what is that Angel?

Buffy you are not going to like what I have to say so I'm going to tell you but I want you to let me finish before you ask any questions if that is alright?

Okay Angel I will wait until you are done before asking anything.

The power of being said that the ring is the key to us being happy and together we were brought together right now because you are dying Buffy and the only way that you can live is if I make you a vampire and I let you know that when I gave you that ring on your 17th birthday it was a sign of us being married which I told you last night and when you made me drink you I had already made you mine. And when we made love the first time on your birthday and I lost my soul and I was angelus I knew then that you were my mate and that is why I was trying to kill you so you could stay my mate forever. The power of being said that is pretty much the only way to keep you with me and that I'm the one who is the cause of your head aces right now because time is running out for you Buffy and no spell or anything can safe your right now.

That would explain the dream I just had Angel about you drinking my blood and me turning into a vampire. But what I don't understand Angel is why now? I know that you have said that I'm dying and you need to change me into a vampire before I die. How is that going to help us Angel?

Buffy do you love me really love me?

Angel I do love you but I don't know if I trust you yet, I know that since you walked into my life and when we first kissed all I wanted to do was die and when I found out you are a vampire that didn't stop me from wanting to be with you. And when left I after Sunnydale high school was blown up that hurt me really bad Angel. I have always known that you have had my heart which no one could ever take. And when you are around I can feel you inside of me. So yes I love you Angel.

Buffy I will do my best to make things right between us if that takes forever to do it. I just want us to be together. I don't want to see you die Buffy so will you please think about what I said and let me know when you have made up your mind.

Yes Angel I will let you know.

Okay Buffy I will let you get some rest I will check on you later if that is alright?

Yes Angel that is fine.

Buffy's POV

_I do love Angel so much and this is a lot take in about me dying and Angel needing to turn me into a vampire for me to stay alive and him being the cause of my head aces that I'm having all the time. I know that I want to be with Angel forever but at what cost will that put on my sister Dawn and Willow and the Giles if they were to find out what Angel has to do to me for me to stay alive. I have so much to think about and am not sure how to go about telling them that I'm thinking about taking Angel up on him turning me into a vampire. But I will ask him to make love to me while he turns me. I just hope that he agrees to it._

Wesley where you at right now?

Angel I'm in your office. Do you need me for something?

No I just wanted to let you know that you might want to have the gang leave the office for the next few days because I have talked to Buffy about what the power of being said and I can feel it in my blood that she is going to take what I have to do to safe her.

Wait what do you mean save her?

Wesley she is dying and the only way for me to save her is to turn her, and the power of being said that is why the ring showed up at her new place in London.

Angel has you told Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang about this?

No Wesley this is between me and Buffy and no one else. I am telling you this because you are my friend and I may need you if something goes wrong .So can you have the gang leave for a few days like maybe a week and you can stay in case I need you. If they ask why just tell them that I said to leave and I will call them when it's time for them to come back to the office.

Okay Angel I'm on it I will call you in a few hours.

Thank you Wesley.

Ring, Angel can you come up stairs a minute please I would like to talk to you.

Yes Buffy I will be right there just give me a minute.

Okay thank you.

Knock, come in.

Hi Buffy so what would you like to talk to me about.

Hi Angel cans you come sit down so we can talk, I have made up my mind and I would like to talk to you about it first.

Yes Buffy I know that you have a lot to say and I will listen before asking anything.

Good, Now I have made up my mind about what I'm going to do and this is what I have come up with. If the power of being said that the only way to keep me alive is to turn me into a vampire to save me than I'm willing to do that. Only thing I have to ask is when you do turn me I want to be making love with you like in our dream that one time when you just come back from hell and they wanted you to become evil again and you turned them down. I want to feel you inside of me when I am being turned if that is possible.

Buffy I'm sure that I can do that but I need to find out if it will turn me evil if we do make love again before you are even turned.

Angel who can we ask this question to?

I am thinking we can ask the power of beings and see what they say about it.

But Buffy there is one question how are you going to let the Scooby gang know along with Dawn?

I was hoping that we could call them and put them on speaker phone and I can tell them. Or we can wait until after I'm turned.

Buffy I think we should just call Giles and tell him and he can let the Scooby gang know from there because I have asked Wesley to tell my gang to leave for a week and not come to the office until I call them.

Okay Angel we can do that but first we need to find out about us first then go from there.

Do you have a way to reach the power of being her instead of me going there since I'm still weak?

Yes I do let me make a call then they will be here.

Why have you called us for warrior and Slayer?

We want to know if we make love before I turn Buffy into a vampire will I lose my soul and become evil.

Why do you ask warrior?

Because we both want to be feeling each other while I turn Buffy.

Then we can make it so you won't lose your soul warrior so you can do what you need to do we will give you two days to do so. Than after that if it's not done and in two days and you try and make love before turning the slayer you will lose your soul.

Goodbye.

Okay Buffy we have two days and we need to call Giles. I have to let Wesley know what is going on.

Alright Angel let's call Giles.


	6. Chapter 6

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

Chapter 6

Hello Giles.

HI Angel how can I help you?

I'm calling because Buffy is here with me and she is not doing well.

What you mean Buffy is not doing well?

Giles there is no other way to tell you this but Buffy is dying and I have been given a chose by the power of being to help safe her, But I'm asking you to listen to what I have to say before asking me anything.

Alright Angel I will listen to what you have to say.

The power of being said the only way to save Buffy is to make her a vampire and that is the only way to save Buffy and when I came back and told Buffy she thought about it and said that she would do that if it meant that she can stay with us. I have two days to turn her into a vampire and she wanted me to call you and let you know what is going on.

Angel is you sure that the power of being is correct about this way being the only way to save Buffy?

Yes Giles I had Wesley and the gang check it out and it is a true about the only way to keep Buffy here on this earth with us.

Angel how bad is it with Buffy?

Giles she is dying little by little that is why they only gave me two days because that is all she has left.

Okay Angel, But please when everything is done let me know when it is safe for us to come visit.

I will Giles because I know that Buffy would like to see all of you.

Okay thank you for calling me Angel I will let the others know.

Okay Giles bye for now.

Bye Angel.

Knock, Knock. Come in

Hi Buffy how are you feeling?

I'm doing alright. Did you get a hold of Giles?

Yes I did get a hold on and I told him what is going on with you.

Okay Angel, now what are we going to do next?

Buffy how about we get you something to eat and we go and lie down and go from there because all my gang is already go but Wesley because he is going to stay in case something goes wrong.

Alright Angel.

So what would you like to eat Buffy?

Angel I'm really not hungry right now but maybe later. All I want is to be held Angel please.

Alright Buffy we can do that if that is what you want to do. But later you need to try and eat something.

Okay Angel.

Ring, Hello Angel I'm calling to let you know that I have told the gang and they said that they would see you in two weeks and to keep Buffy and You safe.

Thank you Wesley, I will call you if I need anything.

Angel who was that?

Sorry baby that the phone woke you up. That was Wesley he wanted to let me know that the gang said that they would see us in two weeks.

Buffy you ready to eat something?

Yes Angel I'm ready to eat something because I know this my last time I might be able to have real food.

Okay how about we order you some pizza and some chips. How does that sound?

Those sound great Angel lets go out because I know that it's going to be a while before I will be able to be outside and not want to harm someone.

Okay you ready to leave Buffy because I know a great pizza place that has wonderful food and it is only a block down the road.

Okay Angel, I'm ready.

Angel I never asked you had you really feel about what has to be done.

Buffy I really know that this is what needs to be done to save you.

Angel you are not answering my question.

I know Buffy it is hard for me to answer this because I know either way I say it. I'm going to be hurting you and I love you too much to lose you ever.

Angel I know that it is hard for you to have to do what needs to be done. But at the same time I would have thought you would be happy about us being together forever.

No Buffy I'm happy to be doing this because I want my life to be with you and no one else. I just didn't think that it would be this soon.

Can I take your order?

Yes I would like to have a large sausage and onion pizza with a diet coke please.

And for you sir?

Nothing for me.

Angel when we get done can we go home I'm getting tired again.

Yes Buffy we can go home when you get done eating.

Here is order and your diet coke.

Thank you.

Thank you for dinner Angel it was good pizza.

Your welcome Buffy

So I was thinking maybe we should try and make love if you feel up to it Buffy because I really I'm ready to feel you.

Yes Angel I'm ready to feel your love.

Buffy are you scared?

Yes I'm scared but I know that you wouldn't hurt me for nothing and at the end I will have you for the rest of my life.

Angel I can feel my life draining from me little by little and I know that I'm about to die.

Buffy, Buffy are you alright can you hear me.

Yes Angel I can hear you and I feel so good right now I'm not weak no more.

I know Baby But I need to get Wesley in her with blood because you are going to need it soon.

Okay Angel lets go get Wesley so he can check me out.

Wesley we need you in the waiting area. It's done.

Okay Angel I will be right there.

Buffy let's head down stairs baby and see Wesley.

Okay Angel I'm ready.

Hello Wesley.

Hi Angel and Buffy.

Wow Buffy you do look different and you have a glow to you.

Well Wesley I feel great and Angel said that you need to check me out?

Yes Buffy but I have to hand cuffed you first in case you try to harm me.

Okay Wesley ready when you are.

Okay Buffy, What I'm going to do first is make sure that you won't come after me if you smile blood.

Angel what I need you to do is stand right be hide Buffy in case she breaks the cuffs.

Buffy do you smell the blood?

Yes Wesley I do, but I do not want any human Blood.

Okay Buffy you passed the first test now for the second test I'm going to UN cuff you and then I want you to fight and see how strong you are.

Okay Angel UN cuff Buffy and let's see what happens.

Wow Buffy you are strong. You had passed all the tests.

Thanks Wesley for everything.

No Problem Angel but I think you better make sure that the power of being knows that Buffy has been turned into a vampire.

They are ready known because I didn't turn evil when I and Buffy were making love. Because they gave us two days to have me turn her and that is it. After that I would be evil if we waited any longer.

Okay Angel well I'm heading home and you go spend time with your Buffy. Say good night for me to her.

I will Wesley have a good night yourself.

Hey Baby is you ready to get some rest or do you want to go for a walk.

Angel I think I just want to rest now because I feel so tired after everything I went through.

Okay Buffy lets go upstairs and lie down.

Angel I love you and I'm so happy that we can spend the rest of our lives together.

I love you too Buffy and I'm also happy that we are going to be together forever as well. Now let's get some rest Baby. Good night.

Good night Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note!

I want to take this time to let everyone know Merry Christmas and Happy New year! and I hope you all have a good holiday and a safe one from my family to ours! 


	8. Chapter 8

Reconnecting with lost love!

I don't own the names in my story I give credit to the writers and producers of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel.

Summary: It's been 5 Years and Buffy is looking though a box that she hadn't seen in a long time and when she first open it she sees, if you want to know what she sees you need to read and found out .

Chapter 8 (Angel and Buffy finally tie the knot!)

Wesley can you guys come into my office please I would like to ask you something while Buffy is sleeping still where she won't hear what we are saying.

Yes Angel we are on our way now.

Hi Angel what's up?

As you all know Buffy has been turned into a vampire and I would like to marry her but there is one thing I need help with and that is where you all fit in.

And what is that Angel?

First I need to get a nice ring and second I need to get the hole Scooby gang here by this weekend so we can get married at this hotel. I want this to be great for her because I want you all to know that we love each other every much and it's high time I do something about.

Angel we all know that you love Buffy and I think that we can swing this off if we can keep Buffy from Finding out anything. I know what size ring Buffy is and if you know what kind of diamond you want than I can go and pick it up.

Okay Wesley that is great I can show it to you so you can take care of that for me.

Gunn how about you get on the phone with her gang and get them heading this way by the Saturday.

Okay Angel that will be fine.

Angel there is one problem?

What is that Wesley?

Well you need to ask her first.

I'm going to do that tonight if she says yes than I will let her know that we are doing it this weekend.

Okay Angel well I'm out so I can take care of that issue. Good morning Buffy.

Good Morning Wesley.

Buffy you want something to drink?

Angel I really need to talk to you and Wesley both right now because there is something wrong.

Okay Buffy everyone out and take care of your business and we can talk later.

Okay Buffy what is wrong Baby?

When I got up this morning I saw my face in the mirror and if I'm a vampire I shouldn't be seeing my face in the mirror should I?

Let me see Buffy show us.

See what I mean there something going on Angel and I'm scared of what that is.

Okay Buffy, Wesley what could this mean that Buffy is still human?

You need to call the Power of being right now. Okay Wesley you need to stay I'm calling them.

What do you want Warrior?

Yes I want to know why it is that when I turned Buffy that she is still human.

Yes we know that warrior, and to answer your question it is because we feel that you both have been though a lot and we as the power of being left it so when you had bitten her she would stay the same. But you must remember that she has all the powers of a vampire but she is not one.

And before you go warrior we need to let you know that something you both need to know she will be like you she can never die unless she is stabled. Okay?

Yes we understand thank you for clearing this up.

Now be gone warrior.

So buffy what do you think baby?

Well I'm happy and sad at the same time.

What is making you unhappy Buffy?

Angel I'm going to go take care of that thing that needs to be done.

Alright Wesley.

Angel this means that since everything is okay now that I have to go back to Sunnydale and take care of the town. I really don't want to leave you because I'm not sure when I will be able to come back and see you again.

Buffy everything is going to be alright we can figure everything out this weekend alright baby? But for now let's just get you some food and fed you so that way we can go out tonight to our favorite spot in LA. How does that sound Baby?

That sounds great Angel I would like some pizza and Chinese food if that is alright with you?

Okay Buffy we can do that Baby. DO you want to go out and eat or stay in? Than go out after you eat?

We can stay in than I can get ready and then we can go out into town.

Alright you go and get ready I will get the food ready.

Angel everything is set with the other stuff that you needed me to take care of.

It's alright Gunn Buffy is up stairs getting ready for a night on the town.

Is everything alright with her?

Well she is human still and she has vampire powers and she can never die unless she is stabled or streaked.

Wow I bet she is happy about being human still.

She is handling it right now, but we are still going on with our plans so I need to make sure Wesley found the ring for tonight.

Gunn is the gang coming this weekend?

Willow and the gang will be here Friday afternoon.

Great thanks a lot.

Buffy's POV

_I really can't believe that I'm human with vampire powers. I this is going to take some time to get used to knowing that I'm going to have to watch myself a lot more since I can still be killed by someone streaking me. I just wish I could be with Angel in LA and never go back to Sunnydale. I think I'm going to have a talk with Giles and see if he can find out if they can send someone to watch over Sunnydale so I can stay with Angel I really want to be with him and close by him. But If things don't work out the way I want I'm not sure what is going to happen with me and Angel. All I know is that I don't want to lose him again._

Buffy are you ready to eat now because the food is here?

Yes Angel I'm on my way downstairs baby.

"Wow you look great Buffy and Angel whispers you are making me feel hot and I want you so badly. I love you Buffy."

Angel I love you too and I'm glad I make you want me real badly.

So Angel is everyone tonight?

They are out taking care of stuff and Wesley is on his way back because I need to talk to him about a case before we go out.

Okay Angel.

Hello you too.

Hi Wesley, You ready to finish that case so I can leave with Buffy?

Yes I'm Angel.

Buffy you finish eating I will be right back.

Okay Angel take your time I will be here with you get back.

Okay Angel here it is I hope you like it.

Wesley is the right ring it is really pretty and I think she is going to love it.

I'm glad that you like and hope that you have a good night with her and I hope she says yes to you.

I'm sure she wills, I'm heading out see you in the morning Wesley.

Bye Angel.

Buffy you ready to head out baby?

Yes I'm ready.

Angel it is a nice night out, And there is a lot of stars out.

Buffy why don't we set up the blanket here so we can sit down if you would like?

That is just fine Angel.

Buffy the reason why I have brought you out here tonight is because I love you so much and I don't want to be apart from you and I would like to know if you Buffy Anne Summer will you marry me?

Yes I will marry you Angel I love you so much I hate it when we are not together it hurts me inside and out and I just don't want to leave you at all Angel.

Buffy we will figure something out baby, you really look tired baby why don't we head back and we can tell the gang the good news.

Okay Angel that sounds like a plan.

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and can all have you come in my office a minute please I would like to talk to you.

I would like to tell you all that Buffy has said yes to marry me and I wanted to let you all know.

Wow that is great we are happy for you both.

Buffy there is two more things I need to let you know about, One we are getting married this Saturday and the second is that the Scooby gang will be here on Friday.

Angel I can't believe you got this all together this fast.

Well Buffy I think we have waited long enough to be together and I think it is high time that we tie the knot, don't you think so?

Yes I think it is a good idea because I have waited long enough to be your wife Angel and I can't not wait until Saturday. But I need to get a dress and all my stuff is still back at Sunnydale.

Don't worry Buffy we have enough money to get what you need and stuff for the wedding as well. Beside Wesley can take you were you need to go if you would like?

Yes that will be fine with me.

Buffy how about we go in the morning shopping if that is alright with you?

That will be fine Wesley I would like that.

Now if you all don't mind I think I'm going to head up stairs for some rest it's been a long day.

Good night Buffy sleep well.

Thanks you all.

Baby I will be upstairs in a little while I need to finish up here first.

Take your time Angel; they both lean in for a kiss.

Aww now that is sweet you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

I just wanted to let you all know that I will have another chapter up soon. With me being in college and med term I haven't had much time to write anything. But I hope everyone had a great New Year and a safe one.! 


End file.
